The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus for use by individual to repair and replace tread on the bottom of a pair of shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,286, issued to Minick, discloses a device for treating the soles of footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,738, issued to Novotny, discloses a device for treating the soles of footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,094, issued to Walls, discloses a portable device for attaching a resilient rubber tread to the worn bottom surface of an article of footwear using a heating element and adjustable screws to provide pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,643, issued to Hunter, discloses an apparatus for applying both heat and pressure for the vulcanization of footwear.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus for use by individual to repair and replace tread on the bottom of a pair of shoes. The apparatus would have a heating grid attached to the top of the base, with the heating grid including a pair of grids for placement of a pair of shoes. The apparatus would further have a pair of front clamps and a pair of rear clamps for fixing the shoes in place once they have been placed on top of the grids. The apparatus would derive power from standard household current and would have an on/off switch and a plurality of gauges to measure temperature and downward pressure placed upon the shoes.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a shoe repair apparatus that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the shoe repair apparatus that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the shoe repair apparatus in detail, it is to be understood that the shoe repair apparatus is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The shoe repair apparatus is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present shoe repair apparatus. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a shoe repair apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shoe repair apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shoe repair apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a shoe repair apparatus which is economically affordable and available for relevant market segment of the purchasing public.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.